


Lucky

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Thorne comforts a pregnant Cress dealing with morning sickness.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TLC or the characters.

Thorne woke up to his wife throwing the covers off of herself and then watched her dash to the bathroom. He slowly got up and followed her. “Cress?”

In response she threw up. He reached the bathroom and saw her trying to hold her hair back as she threw up. He sat down up her. He used his left hand to hold her thick golden hair. With his right hand he rubbed her back. “Oh, Cress.” He was grateful when she stopped. He got up and filled a glass with water. “Here.” He handed her the glass as he joined her again on the floor. “Remember to take small sips.” She nodded before taking a sip. “You okay?”

“I am now. I wish this part was over already.” She confessed.

“Me too.” He agreed. “I hate seeing you this sick.” 

“Can we go back to bed?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he kissed the top of her head, “I’ll carry you.” 

Thorne tucked her in and kissed her before walking around and laying on the other side. He watched her sleep. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have this beautiful women be the mother of his child.


End file.
